


In dein Licht

by Miurani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miurani/pseuds/Miurani
Summary: Severus Snape wurde als Spion enttarnt. Nach Wochen im Kerker des dunklen Lords liegt es nun auch in den Händen seiner Kollegen ihm ins Leben zurück zu helfen





	1. Es begann in Dunkelheit

**Author's Note:**

> Vorab vom kleinen Autor:  
> Diese Geschichte beruht auf einem Plakat das ich vor einer 6 stündigen Zugfahrt an meinem Heimatbahnhof gelesen habe, ihr findet den Text zentriert etwas weiter unten.  
> Es startet düster. Das Rating ist nur aufgrund des ersten Kapitels so hoch.  
> Aber diese Geschichte dreht sich um die Genesung in Geist und Körper. Ich werde keine plötzlichen Dramen einbauen aber auch nichts beschönigen. Severus Snape wird im Vergleich zu den Büchern definitiv verändert sein. Aber in den Büchern passiert ihm auch das erste Kapitel nicht.  
> Auch gibt es keine Horcruxe in meinen Geschichten.
> 
> Rechteabtretung: Keiner der Charaktere der Harry Potter Sage gehört mir und ich habe nicht vor Geld mit meinen Geschichten zu verdienen. 
> 
> Ein kühler Raum  
> Seit Tagen kein Schlaf  
> Müde  
> Kurz vor dem Einschlafen  
> Ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
> Müde  
> Kurz vor dem Einschlafen  
> Ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
> Ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
> Ein Schlag ins Gesicht
> 
> Bis du etwas dagegen tust
> 
> (Quelle: Amnesty International)

-Kapitel 1: Es begann in Dunkelheit-

Tag 1

Sein Leben spielte sich auf etwa 10 Quadratmetern ab. 10 Meter kalte, klamme Wand vor ihm, neben ihm und hinter ihm. Kalter, feuchter Steinboden bedeckt mit Schmutz, Blut und Fäkalien unter ihm. Der Geruch hatte ihm als er das erste mal hier erwachte seine letzte Mahlzeit gekostet. Das war bevor man ihn angekettet hatte. Und wenn er gedacht hatte das die Folter die er über Stunden im Thronsaal des dunklen Lords ertragen hatte das schlimmste wäre das sie ihm antun konnten dann wurde er durch dieses kleine Detail eines Besseren belehrt.

Es machte einen Unterschied ob man in einer stinkenden, nasskalten Zelle ohne Wasser und Nahrung eingesperrt war aber sich frei bewegen konnte oder ob man mit Ketten um Hals, Fußknöchel und Handgelenken gezwungen wurde zu knien.

Einen furchtbaren Unterschied.

 

Tag 3

Schmerz... Kälte...

Bei der kleinsten Bewegung schnitten die Ketten in sein Fleisch. Seine Knie brannten und schickten unglaubliche Pein in jeden einzelnen Nerv. Sein Körper flehte ihn an sich hinzulegen, aufzustehen, zu sitzen! Irgendetwas! Nur eine Minute, einen kleinen Augenblick....  
Er schluckte, die Bewegung ließ ihn erneut die Ketten die von der Kerkerdecke herab um seine Kehle geschlungen waren spüren. Die wunde Haut brannte selbst bei dieser Kleinigkeit wie Feuer.

Die ersten Tage hatte er versucht die Position irgendwie zu umgehen. Sein Versuch mit zauberstabloser Magie die Ketten zu öffnen, zu lockern oder zumindest zu polstern war nicht nur wirkungslos dank unzähliger Zauber die in seine Zelle eingesponnen waren sondern wurde zu seinem Unglück auch noch bemerkt. Er hatte gelernt das der Cruciatusfluch in dieser Stellung noch viel schlimmer zu ertragen war als wenn man lag. Die Strangulationsmale an seinem Hals waren der Beweis. Das einzig 'Gute' das dieser Versuch erbracht hatte war der Tod des Todessers der ihn bestraft hatte. Scheinbar fand der dunkle Lord es nicht amüsant das sich sein neues Spielzeug während der Krämpfe des Folterfluches fast erhängt hatte.  
Zumindest schlussfolgerte Severus das aus der Leiche die jetzt einige Meter neben ihm in seiner Zelle lag.

Versuche, sich zumindest während des Schlafes in eine Position zu bringen die ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zufügte oder die Luftzufuhr abschnitt waren ebenfalls vergebens. Schlaf an sich kam nur noch in Form von Ohnmacht durch Folter, völliger Erschöpfung oder wenn er aufgrund des Nahrungsmangels das Bewusstsein verlor.

Jedoch achteten seine ehemaligen „Kameraden“ peinlich genau darauf das sein Leben dabei nie in Gefahr geriet. Seine sarkastische Seite hatte das ganze mit „Eure Fürsorge ist einfach rührend.“ betitelt. Die Tracht Prügel die ihm diese Äußerung eingebracht hatte hatte diese Seite aber effektiv zum Schweigen gebracht.

Schweigen war inzwischen seine einzige Waffe. Seine Peiniger wollten das er schrie. Sie wollten das er um Nahrung und Wasser bettelte. Sie wollten ihn nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig brechen.

Wollten oder MUSSTEN...

Ein Anflug von einem Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des einstigen Spions. Ja, sein Schweigen WAR seine einzige Waffe. Denn alles was Voldemort von ihm wollte waren Informationen. Der dunkle Lord hatte inzwischen unzählige Male versucht in seinen Geist einzudringen um ihm Geheiminformationen über den Orden des Phönix zu entlocken und war jedes einzelne Mal gescheitert. Severus konzentrierte sein gesamtes Sein darauf seine geistigen Schilde aufrecht zu erhalten, selbst bis in den Tod wenn es sein musste.

Scheitern war keine Option – für beide Seiten.

 

Tag 5

Unvorstellbare Schmerzen weckten ihn. Seine Glieder krampften unter dem Cruciatusfluch unkontrolliert. Ein kurzer Schrei entfuhr ihm bevor er es schaffte die Lippen zusammenzupressen und weitere Laute zu unterdrücken.  
Dann war es vorbei und er sackte in den Ketten zusammen die ihm sofort die Luft abschnitten. Jemand riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben bevor er das Bewusstsein erneut verlieren konnte und zischte seinen Namen.  
War es möglich seinen eigenen Namen mit Schmerz und Angst zu verbinden? Er konnte diese Frage inzwischen mit „Ja“ beantworten.  
Auch jetzt folgte dem ein eisiger Wasserschwall der ihm direkt ins Gesicht gespritzt wurde. Verzweifelt versucht er nach Luft zu schnappen und gleichzeitig zu schlucken. Wer wüsste wann er wieder Wasser bekommen würde – egal auf welchem Weg.  
Unerträgliche Zeit später und doch viel zu früh für seinen quälenden Durst ließ der Todesser seine Haare abrupt los und lies das Nass versiegen. Severus kniete völlig durchnässt vor Kälte und Erschöpfung zitternd vor dem zynisch grinsenden Mann.  
„Wir bekommen dich schon noch weich, Abschaum.“ zischte der ihm entgegen.

Mühevoll hob der Tränkemeister den Kopf und starrte den Mann an. In einer Art und Weise die seinen gesamten Hass ausdrückte und genau versprach was Severus tun würde wenn er den anderen jemals in die Finger bekommen würde.  
Der Todesser floh aus der Zelle und verriegelte sie erneut mit Zaubern.

Severus Snape würde diese kurze Genugtuung später als den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens kennzeichnen.

 

Tag 9

Wie lange war er schon hier? Tage? Wochen?  
Seine rasselnden Atemzüge waren die einzige Zeitmessung während er wach war. War es Tag? Nacht? Aus Reflex versuchte er zu blinzeln um die Dunkelheit und die daraus entstehende Panik zu vertreiben. Die Bewegung fühlte sich falsch an und Severus würgte trocken.  
Dunkelheit. Er würde ihr nie wieder entkommen. Nie …

Tag 12

„Na Abschaum! Schau mich an! Los!“ Teilnahmslos hing Severus in seinen Fesseln. Den Kopf gesenkt soweit es diese zuließen, die strähnigen Haare verdeckten sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht.  
Wieder zerrte der Bastard an seinen Haaren, schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... immer stärker... Sein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich taub an. Die nächsten Worte hörten sich merkwürdig gedämpft an. „Ja... jetzt weißt du wo dein Platz ist... Der dunkle Lord lässt dir ausrichten das wir deine Informationen nicht mehr brauchen. Und auch ja.... Nagini freut sich schon auf den Rest von dir...“ Das grausame Lachen wurde von einem Rauschen ersetzt obwohl der Mann noch immer neben ihm stand und seine Haare fest hielt.

Ein weiterer Schlag und dann fiel er ins Nichts.

...

Er hatte von Hogwarts geträumt. Das erste Mal seid dem er enttarnt wurde hatte er geträumt. Von den hell erleuchteten Türmen in einer Winternacht, von den blühenden Wiesen im Frühling. Er konnte sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern, jeden Stein, jede Blume.

Tiefe Sehnsucht pochte in seiner Brust. Er vermisste es mit Filius über magische Theorie zu fachsimpeln oder Pomora in seinen freien Stunden in den Gewächshäusern zu helfen. Er vermisste sein Appartment, seine Schüler, das Lehrerzimmer. Seinen Lieblingssessel der dort stand, direkt neben dem Kamin. Albus' ständige Versuche ihm ein Lachen zu entlocken und Minerva die ihn trotz seiner Proteste bei jeder Möglichkeit versuchte zu bemuttern...

Wussten sie was ihm widerfahren war? Versuchten sie ihn zu finden? Vermissten sie ihn auch so wie er sie? Würden sie um ihn... trauern?

Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst das er hier sterben würde. Es würde keine Rettung für ihn geben. Er würde hier in dieser verdreckten, stinkenden Zelle hängend sterben.  
Würden sie ihn hier finden? Irgendwann? Ihn begraben? Oder würde er in diesen Ketten verrotten?

Seine Augen brannten bei dem Versuch Tränen zu produzieren für die sein ausgezehrter Körper keine Flüssigkeit mehr erübrigen konnte. Erschöpft sank er erneut gegen die Ketten und in eine andere Dunkelheit.

 

Tag 14

Durst... Überwältigender, quälender Durst. Die Krämpfe die ihn aufgrund des Mangel an Nahrung gequält hatten waren nichts gegen das Brennen das seinen Körper seit seiner letzten Bewusstlosigkeit folterte. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und ebenso trocken wie sein Rachen.  
Hatten seine Peiniger beschlossen ihn verdursten zu lassen? Kalte Furcht breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte gedacht er wäre inzwischen bereit zu sterben. Doch nun da er sein Ende förmlich spüren konnte war diese Gewissheit unerträglich.  
Er war zu jung um zu sterben! 36 Jahre waren kein Alter für einen Zauberer! Er hatte doch Träume gehabt – für ein Leben nach dem Krieg...

Vielleicht eine kleine Apotheke in Hogsmead eröffnen..Ein gemütliches Heim am Dorfrand im Grünen mit einem Gewächshaus in dem er seine eigenen Zutaten züchten konnte. Ein friedliches Leben, eine Chance das Leid das er als Spion gesehen hatte und ertragen musste zu vergessen. Irgendwann vielleicht sogar einen Menschen finden mit dem er alt werden wollte.  
War alles das er in den letzten 20 Jahren erduldet hatte umsonst gewesen?

DAS hatte er nicht verdient!

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er spürte das sein Atem unnatürlich rasselte auch wenn sein Gehör nur noch aus einem dumpfen Rauschen bestand. Er wusste das er sich beruhigen musste. Sein Körper würde eine Panikattacke nicht lange verkraften.  
Nur dieses Wissen half ihm nicht die ihn zerreißende Furcht niederzuzwingen.  
Er bekam nicht genug Luft! Hatte nicht länger die Kraft sich auch nur geringfügig in seinen Ketten aufzurichten. Seine Brust schmerzte. Keine Luft... keine Luft...

Tag ?

Etwas war anders... Aber er wusste nicht was.

Sein Durst, seine Schmerzen waren gleich. Und doch hatte sich etwas verändert. Die Zelle roch noch immer furchtbar, auch wenn er dies meist kaum noch wahr nahm. Und doch schien die Luft anders.. irgendwie … reiner.

Das war es! Die Zauber die wie eine dunkle Mauer seine Zelle umschlossen und seine Magie unterdrückt hatten waren verschwunden!  
Nur warum? Hatten die Todesser das Hauptquartier gewechselt? Hatte man ihn hier zurück gelassen? Oder...

Er wagte es nicht Hoffnung zu fassen. Hoffnung auf Rettung. Hoffnung darauf das er jemandem wichtig genug gewesen war um nach ihm zu suchen und ihn zu befreien.

Warten...

…

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen das er erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Vorsichtig taste er mit den mickrigen Resten Magie die er in seinem Zustand noch nutzen konnte den Raum ab.  
Eine Präsenz! Er konnte spüren das sich jemand näherte. 'Oh bitte! Lass es keinen Todesser sein!' flehte er im Geiste. Er versuchte etwas zu hören doch außer dem allgegenwärtigen Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte er nichts wahrnehmen.

Eine Hand an seiner Wange. Panisch versuchte er zurück zu weichen, doch sein Körper verweigerte ihm den Dienst. Er wartete auf den Schmerz, das Reißen an seinen Haaren, die Schläge... doch nichts davon passierte.  
Die Hand strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange, hob seinen Kopf etwas an – welch eine Erleichterung für seinen Hals- verharrte einen Augenblick den Severus nicht einordnen konnte. Dann eine zweite Hand die etwas an seine Lippen hielt und diese mit etwas benetzte. Viel zu durstig um sich zu scheren was es war – Gift oder Wasser- öffnete er den Mund und kurz darauf wurde ihm vorsichtig Wasser eingeflößt.

Wasser! Nach so langer Zeit!

Dann ein zweites Paar Hände an seinen Schultern. Langsam strichen sie hinab zu seinen auf dem Rücken gefesselten Handgelenken. Das Kribbeln von Magie folgte der Bewegung und dann wurden seine Arme taub. Es war ihm nicht möglich die Zeit abzuschätzen dann verschwand die Magie die die Ketten um seine Handgelenke mit dem Boden verankert hatte und seine Arme fielen das erste mal seit Wochen zu seinen Seiten. Er war sich bewusst das ihm diese Bewegung hätte unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten müssen. Doch wer auch immer bei ihm war schien sich genug um ihn zu sorgen um ihm diese zu ersparen.

Die Hand die ihm Wasser gab verschwand. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben auch wenn sein Körper nun scheinbar noch schlimmer als vorher nach Flüssigkeit verlangte.

Wieder spürte er Magie, diesmal an seiner Kehle. Auch hier verschwand der Schmerz und Taubheit breitete sich von seinem Kinn bis zu den Schultern aus.  
Er spürte das er schluchzte.

Die Ketten die ihn gezwungen hatten in kniender Position zu verharren wurden ihm entfernt. Die Hände die seine Arme befreit hatten hielten ihn noch kurz aufrecht und legten ihn dann mit einer Vorsicht die ihm fremd war seitlich auf dem Boden ab während die ersten Hände dabei seinen Kopf stützten und ihn letztlich auf etwas weiches betteten.

Eine Decke?

Dann wurden seine Hüften und Beine taub. Wieder verging einige Zeit. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen wie seine unteren Gliedmaßen aussahen. Er hatte schon vor schier ewiger Zeit durch die schlechte Durchblutung das Gefühl in seinen Unterschenkeln und Füßen verloren.

Dann wurde er bewegt, als ob man seine Beine hochhob und kurz darauf wurde die Decke gänzlich um ihn geschlagen. Wärme.... es war so wunderbar warm und weich. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte mal so wenig Schmerzen gehabt hatte.  
Er erschrak furchtbar als ihn jemand hochhob doch konnte nichts anderes tun als es mit sich geschehen zu lassen, sein Kopf sank seitlich an die Schulter eines seiner Retter.

Und als er eilig aus der Zelle getragen wurde schlief das erste mal seid Wochen friedlich ein.

 

TBC


	2. Schatten und Licht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rechteabtretung: siehe Kapitel 1
> 
> An dieser Stelle sollte ich erwähnen das ich alles ab Ende des 5. Bandes ignoriere. Sirius ist tot - aber die nächsten 2 Jahre verhielt sich Voldemort, abgesehen von vereinzelten Anschlägen ruhig. Wir befinden uns im 7. Schuljahr Harry Potters.  
> Wichtig: Ich muss die Warnung bezüglich des hohen Ratings von Kapitel 1 auf dieses Kapitel ausweiten. Mir wurde beim abtippen bewusst dass für Leser die nicht regelmäßig mit Schwerkranken/verletzten zu tun haben der zweite Teil durchaus belastend sein kann.

\- Kapitel 2: Schatten und Licht -

 

Hogwarts einigen Tage zuvor

„Es sind 7 Tage Albus! Wir müssen ihn finden!“ Eine sichtlich aufgebrachte Minerva McGonagall schritt vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters auf und ab. Ihr Haar war nicht wie sonst ordentlich zu einem Dutt gebunden sondern hing ihr in wilden Locken über den Rücken. Die Roben sahen aus als hätte sie in ihnen geschlafen. Ihr Gegenüber sah nicht viel besser aus. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zeigten sich auf dem sonst so aufmunternd wirkenden Gesicht des Schulleiters. Auch ihm war anzusehen dass die letzten Tage keine Guten gewesen waren.

„Minerva. Wir tun alles was möglich ist. Bitte. Setz. Dich. Hin.“

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich die Lehrerin einen Sessel sinken. Der aufgewühlte Blick war aus dem Fenster, das sich hinter dem Schreibtisch ihres Kollegen und Freundes befand gerichtet. „Was sollen wir nur machen, Albus? Was wenn wir ihn nicht rechtzeitig finden? Ich würde mir nie vergeben wenn Severus...“ sie brach ab und schlug die Augen nieder. Ihr Gegenüber blieb stumm. Was sollte er auch sagen? Ihn plagten die selben Ängste.

Seit Harry Potter vor einigen Tagen mitten in der Nacht an seine Bürotür gehämmert hatte und ihm deutlich aufgebracht von seiner Vision erzählt hatte, hatte er nichts unversucht gelassen seinen Spion zu finden. Zuerst hatte er gehofft, dass die grausamen Bilder die Harry ihm geschildert hatte eine Falle wären wie damals bei Sirius. Aber als Severus auch nach 24 Stunden spurlos verschwunden blieb, schwand seine Hoffnung. In einer Krisensitzung des Orden des Phönix wurden in höchster Eile Pläne geschmiedet um den Tränkemeister zu finden. Remus Lupin benutzte seine Kontakte zu den Werwölfen und anderen Kreaturen. Moody und Tonks forschten im Ministerium und Fletcher in der Nocturngasse nach. Filius Flittwick und McGonagall hatten die Schuleulen mit einem Zauber belegt der auf ihren Reisen nach der magischen Signatur von Severus Snape suchen würde. Sollte eine von ihnen auf ihren Flügen in seiner Nähe sein würden sie zumindest wissen wo sie suchen mussten. Etwas Ähnliches tat auch Fawkes. Der Phönix war seit Tagen unterwegs und suchte nach dem Mann. 

Aber erfolglos.

Und jeden Tag schwand ihre Hoffnung mehr. Jeden Tag sah er den leeren Stuhl am Lehrertisch, die zunehmend verzweifelten Blicke der Kollegen wenn sie ihm Lehrerzimmer „Severus'“ Sessel sahen. Die Schüler wussten zwar nicht was los war, jedoch merkten sie das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Bald würde er eine Erklärung zum Verschwinden ihres Tränkemeisters abgeben müssen.  
Am Schlimmsten sah jedoch der junge Potter aus. Wo er zuvor versucht hatte die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu unterdrücken tat er nun das Gegenteil. Dumbledore wusste nicht was der junge Mann die letzten Tage mitansehen musste, da sich dieser weigerte „nicht-relevante Dinge“ zu teilen. Aber ein Blick auf die tiefen Augenringe, die abgehackten Bewegungen und die Teller von denen er kaum etwas aß ließen erahnen das was immer Potter in der Nacht miterleben musste furchtbar war.

Severus war noch in England. Soweit waren sie sich sicher. Auch das er sich in einem alten, großen Gebäude befand war durch Potter Beschreibungen klar. Eines der Anwesen eines Todesser vielleicht? Fawkes flog diese nun ab. Versuchte irgendein Lebenszeichen ihres Tränkemeisters zu finden...

Aber es waren 7 Tage.

7 Tage voller Folter – selbst wenn sie Severus finden würden wären die Folgen wohl furchtbar. Sie hatten begonnen das Hauptquartier und einige andere wichtige Örtlichkeiten zu räumen. Bisher hatte Severus sein Wissen für sich behalten können, doch das bedeutete nicht das es so bleiben würde. Sollte der Tränkemeister unter Zwang Informationen über den Orden preis geben mussten sie bereit sein.

 

\----- Tag 13 -----

 

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit.“

 

Ruhe kehrte über der großen Halle ein. Die Schüler sahen zum Lehrertisch empor, ihnen war die angespannte Stimmung der letzten Tage nicht entgangen.   
Der Schulleiter stand auf und straffte die Schultern. Er wusste das dieser Abend ein schwerer werden würde. 

„Wie jedem von euch aufgefallen sein wird fehlt seit nunmehr 13 Tagen einer eurer Lehrer an diesem Tisch. Ich fürchte es ist nun an der Zeit das ich euch aufkläre.“ Dumbledore sah Besorgnis über die Gesichter der älteren Schüler huschen. Sein Tonfall zeigte eindeutig das nichts Gutes folgen würde.  
„Severus Snape befindet sich nach unserem Wissen seit dieser Zeit in Gefangenschaft des dunklen Lords.“   
Was auch immer die Lehrer erwartet hatten, das Entsetzen das ihnen entgegenschlug übertraf ihre Vorstellungen. Jüngere Schüler schienen zuerst nicht zu verstehen was dieser Satz für ihren Tränkemeister bedeutete aber die Reaktionen ihrer älteren Mitschüler machte ihnen dies schnell klar. Einige weinten oder waren aufgesprungen, viele starrten jedoch in stummen Entsetzen ihren Schulleiter an. Besonders die Schüler am Slytherintisch waren aufgebracht, war Severus Snape doch für viele von ihnen ein Vertrauter der sie so gut es ging innerhalb und außerhalb Hogwarts unterstützte.

„Ich bitte euch mir euer Gehör zu schenken. Es gibt Dinge die ihr über Severus Snape wissen müsst.“ fuhr der Schulleiter nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Viele von euch kennen ihn nur als den strengen Tränkemeister. Das Haus Slytherin jedoch weiß das Severus alles für seine Schüler tun würde. Auch wenn er das meist nicht zeigt.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Tatsache ist, dass Professor Snape NICHT nur als Lehrer in Hogwarts war, im Gegenteil. Diese Anstellung war ursprünglich nur dazu da um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben die Informationen die er als Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lords sammelte an mich und das Ministerium weiter zu geben.“ Dumbledore hörte rechts von sich das Minerva McGonagall leise schluchzte. „Seit nun fast 20 Jahren hat Severus Snape sein Leben riskiert um andere vor Verfolgung, Folter und Tod zu bewahren. Viele unter euch haben Verwandte und Freunde die nur knapp Anschlägen von Todessern entgangen sind, ...die durch eine anonyme Quelle gewarnt wurden... Diese „Quelle“ bekommt heute einen Namen.“ Durch die gesamte Halle hörte man überraschte Laute.

„Wir wissen durch Visionen Mr. Potters das Professor Snape vor 3 Tagen noch... am Leben war.“ Er stockte kurz. „Er befindet sich wohl in einem steinernen Anwesen im Norden Englands. Im Gebiet das vor 6 Tagen von einem Sturm heimgesucht wurde. Wir haben unsere Suchen nach seiner magischen Signatur in diesem Gebiet verstärkt. Aber es handelt sich trotzdem um viele hundert Kilometer Land. Auch ist es wahrscheinlich das Schutzzauber das Gebäude zusätzlich tarnen. Ich bitte jeden unter euch der vielleicht Familie, Freunde oder Bekannte in diesem Teil Englands hat zu versuchen sich an verlassenen Gebäude dieser Art zu erinnern. An Geschichten oder Warnungen gewisse Orte dort nicht zu betreten.“ Mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand erschien über den Schülern eine Karte die zeigte von welchem Gebiet er sprach.   
„Ich werde ehrlich zu euch sein. Unsere Hoffnung unseren Freund und Kollegen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lebend wieder zu finden schwindet...“ Ein Windhauch fuhr durch die Halle und alle Banner an Lehrer und Haustischen färbten sich schwarz. „Aber mit eurer Hilfe können wir Severus Snape vielleicht zumindest nach Hause bringen. ---- Bis es soweit ist werden wir ihm in Gedanken beistehen.“ Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch die Halle schweifen.   
„Die Leitung des Hauses Slytherin übernimmt ab heute Professor Sinistra. Der Unterricht der nächsten 3 Tage fällt aus. Die Türen jedes Lehrers steht euch in dieser schweren Zeit offen. Ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit.“

 

\------ Tag 14 ------

 

Ein Patronus eilte ins Quartier der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Diese schreckte von ihrem Buch hoch als Dumbledores Stimme erklang. „Wir haben den Standort von Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Alle sofort zur Invasionsbesprechung!“ Bei den letzten Worten war Minerva McGonagall schon nicht mehr im Raum. Es war soweit. Wo Voldemort war musste auch Severus sein.

 

\------ Tag X ------

 

Dumbledore war gerade dabei das Ministerium über den Tod des dunklen Lords zu informieren und sich um Harry zu kümmern. Der junge Mann schien sich noch nicht bewusst geworden zu sein das es vorbei war. Und als der Schulleiter zu dem enthaupteten Leichnam des ehemaligen dunklen Lords blickte musste er zugeben das er sich auf … MEHR .. vorbereitet hatte. 

Der junge Potter hatte den dunklen Lord mit einer Klinge aus reiner, wilder Magie enthauptet. Einfach so... Nach all ihrer Planung am Tag zuvor war das schwierigste tatsächlich die Ausschaltung der wachhabenden Todesser gewesen. Sobald sie den Thronsaal betraten... war es vorbei.

„Mein Junge... wie...?“ Grüne Augen sahen zu ihm auf. „Sie haben nicht gesehen was er Professor Snape angetan hat, sir. Er musste sterben, so schnell wie möglich. Damit nie wieder jemand durch ihn so leiden muss.“ Tränen liefen über die Wangen des jungen Mannes. „Wo ist er?“

\------

Remus Lupin hatte in diesem Krieg viel gesehen und viel erlebt. Aber nichts hätten ihn auf das was er in Kerkern Voldemorts sehen würde vorbereiten können.   
Sie waren in Zweierteams unterwegs. Die meisten um das Anwesen zu sichern und sich versteckende Todesser dingfest zu machen. Die leicht Verletzten halfen den Heilern beim Versorgen der Opfer. 

Er, Minerva und 2 andere Teams waren mit den Zellen betraut worden. Und mit jeder Tür hinter der sie nur wieder nur die Leiche eines bedauernswerten Unbekannten fanden wurde ihre Hoffnung geringer. Neun von zehn Zellen...   
Der Werwolf betete zu allen Göttern das hinter dieser Tür Severus Snape war – egal wie. Selbst nach all den Jahren der Feindschaft war es unerträglich nicht zu wissen was mit dem Mann geschehen war. Und nach allem was Snape für ihre Seite getan hatte hoffte Remus inständig das er lebte. Ohne ihn wäre dieser Krieg anders ausgegangen. Wenn Snape nicht bis zum Schluss ihre Geheimnisse – Das Hauptquartier, die Schutzhäuser, Namen von Mitgliedern des Ordens... - für sich behalten hätte... So viele wären gestorben.   
Ja, der Mann musste noch leben. Und er musste das was auch immer hier geschehen war heil überstehen!  
Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trat Remus zur letzten Tür. Minerva legte eine zitternde Hand auf seinen Schulter.

Der Geruch der ihnen entgegenschlug war entsetzlich. Selbst der 'Frischluftzauber' den Beide benutzten half nicht.

In der Mitte des Raumes kniete eine Gestalt, wobei es eher danach aussah als wäre das Einzige was diese aufrecht hielt die Ketten um deren Hals. Remus wollte sich schon fast abwenden um eine Bare für den Körper heraufzubeschwören als er es hörte...  
Ein Giemen, leise ungleichmäßige Atemgeräusche!  
„Minerva! Dieser hier lebt noch!“ Wenigstens ein Überlebender... Doch bevor er die Zelle betrat beseitigte er das Blut und... andere Dinge die den Boden bedeckten. Danach sprach er einen sanften Reinigungszauber auf den Angeketteten.  
Leise trat er zu dem Mann. „Hörst du mich? Wir sind hier um dich zu befreien. Hab keine Angst.“ Nichts deutete darauf hin das er gehört worden war.   
So sanft wie möglich legte er seine Hand an die Wange des Mannes. Dieser zuckte etwas, als wolle er zurückweichen war aber zu schwach. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf etwas hoch um zu sehen ob er die arme Seele kannte.

„Bei Merlin! Er ist es!“ Minerva war neben ihn getreten und hielt ihm bereits eine Phiole Wasser mit einem Stärkungstrank entgegen. Sie blickte gequält auf Snape hinab. „Oh Severus... Was haben dir diese Monster nur angetan?“   
Das Wimmern das der einst so stolze Mann von sich gab als die ersten Tropfen Wasser in seinen Mund geträufelt wurden war herzzereißend. „Es ist ein Wunder das er überhaupt noch lebt. Sieh dir seinen Hals an. Wie lange haben diese Schweine ihn so angekettet gelassen? Merlin.... er besteht ja nur noch aus Knochen! Und all diese Wunden...“ Besorgt blickte Remus auf den geschundenen Körper vor sich. „Minerva... Was ist mit seinen Augen?“ Die Hexe die gerade die Fixierungsflüche von den Ketten genommen hatte, sah auf als sie den Ton in Remus Stimme hörte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das hagere Gesicht des Tränkemeisters – auf dessen Augenlider, die, nun da dessen Kopf im Nacken lag merkwürdig eingefallen aussahen. Sie unterdrückte mit Mühe den Würgereiz. „Sie haben ihm die Augen ausgestochen! Oh Merlin!“ keuchte sie. Remus musste sich kurz abwenden.

Es dauerte einige Momente bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Komm, wir müssen ihn hier raus bringen. Wer weiß was sie ihm noch alles angetan haben.“   
Minerva nickte grimmig. „Ich werde seine Arme betäuben, die Wunden an seinen Handgelenken sehen schlimm aus. Stumm befreite sie Snape von den Ketten an Armen und Hals während Remus den Mann stützte. Als sie ihn vorsichtig seitlich auf die Decke sinken ließen erhaschte sie erstmals einen Blick auf dessen Knie. Minerva wandte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ab bevor sie sich erbrach.  
Die Wochen des Kniens hatten furchtbare Folgen gehabt. Die Knochen seiner Knie lagen frei, seine Unterschenkel waren teils dunkel verfärbt aufgrund der schlechten Durchblutung. Einige Zehen waren schwarz und abgestorben.

Remus machte auch die Beine seines Kameraden gefühllos bevor er mit einigen Zaubern das abgestorbene Gewebe entfernte und die infizierten Wunden magisch verband. Dann hob er die Beine vorsichtig an damit Minerva, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, die Decke unter ihnen ausbreiten konnte. Sie wickelten Snape so gut es ging in die Decke bevor Remus ihn auf seine Arme hob. „Man spürt sein Gewicht gar nicht.“ flüsterte er zutiefst besorgt. Der Kopf des Mannes war kraftlos gegen seine Schulter gesunken. Wahrscheinlich war dieser nicht einmal mehr bei Bewusstsein. 

Mit schnellen Schritten machten sie sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern. Hinauf in die Haupthalle, in der Albus Dumbledore sie empfangen würde. In die Hände von Madam Pomfrey. Sankt Mungos war keine Option solange auch nur ein Todesser noch frei war.  
Trotz des Sieges waren es Gestalten mit ernsten Gesichtern die mit ihrer fragilen Fracht nach Hogwarts zurück kehrten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf jedes Review! 
> 
> Wie vielleicht auffällt habe ich viele Dinge sehr wage gehalten, die Invasionsbesprechung, den Endkampf. Sie sind nicht wichtig für diese Handlung und ich glaube jeder hat schon mindestens 20 verschieden Versionen des Endkampfes zwischen Harry und Voldemort gelesen.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an mimaja die sich auch nach 13 Jahren wieder bereit erklärt meine Kommas an die richtigen Stellen zu setzen und die bösen das(s) zu züchtigen.
> 
> Jeder der schon einmal etwas veröffentlicht hat weiß das Reviews sehr wertvoll sind. Das ich nach 13 Jahre überhaupt wieder anfange zu schreiben liegt nur daran das in letzter Zeit immer wieder Reviews oder PMs zu meinen alten Geschichten gepostet wurden.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs lesen


End file.
